


A Rewarding Career

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [26]
Category: Monster High, Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, akificlets, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: monster high and team fortress 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rewarding Career

**Author's Note:**

> because this prompt was for fandoms i'm not in, this is based purely on what tumblr, wikipedia and five minutes in YT taught me

Sniper sipped his coffee, eyes never leaving his scope. Through the crosshairs, he saw the crowds of technicoloured, multilimbed students ebb and flow. Normally, his contracts didn’t stipulate a delivery time beyond ‘soonest,’ but this one had been strangely specific. 4.44pm on March the 15th. And it had to be public.

He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. The money had been paid, what did he care if his current employer suddenly wanted to play numbers games. He put down his mug as he saw the target come into view. Cleo de Nile was easy to spot, even in this crowd, her black and gold hair shining in the sun. She was walking at the head of a phalanx of other creatures, most of them clutching books or shouldering backpacks. But the girl stood tall, her bustier giving Sniper a pleasantly tempting shot.

It was like he always said: assassination was a rewarding career.

His finger tightened, almost caressing the trigger, when a flash of movement alerted him to trouble. Scout was leaping down the terraced steps, baseball bat flashing as he cleared a path.

Sniper scowled and reacquired his target, but de Nile was now in a huddle with her entourage, and the clear line of sight was lost. He could still see the back of that giant mop of hair.

He shrugged to himself, sighted on central mass, and squeezed the trigger.


End file.
